The Gathering
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: When time is just a thought, a passing moment to some, what is the more anticipated time of the year for those who started out without cheer? What event in the year is just as anticipated as a one's day of birth? Why Christmas of course! So Merry Xmas!


Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

"*"

"*"

**The Gathering**

"*"

"*"

_**OneShot**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

One would think that Hell would be filled with cries of pain and agony, but that was not the case that night. While demons and devils were running hither and tither, there was not a peep coming from those suffering souls for all eternity, silencing wards had been placed on all of them as to not ruin the mood of one of the most important Beings in All Hells. The Devil himself was busy signing cards and writing letters to those that he did willingly associate himself with.

He was the owner of an international company and head of a similar organization, he had a responsibility to not forget his underlings during the season that was in the worlds. While he still wore his sleek black suit, he did have the addition of a not black hat with a white ball at the tip of it.

"Come in," he intoned, after hearing a knock on his office door.

The person that entered didn't look anything like a demon or devil, but a woman in the prime of her life, but one that lacked a certain dreamy expression. She wore a formal office or business attire as was her custom and choice, her husband choosing to be a little bit more casual, his polo shirt often time left unbottoned for his undershirt to show.

"You are still expected at _His_ fortress, I hope you hadn't forgotten," she reminded her boss.

"I haven't forgotten," he replied monotonously, or deadpan, "Has what I asked to be found been found?"

"Tristan looked far and wide for it," Charity replied, "Though it was Rafael Constaglio of R&D that located its whereabouts, and we decided to leave Barty to the procuring of it."

"Good," the relatively still young man said, "Have the preparations for it been completed?"

"Yes sir," Charity responded, "It is ready and waiting for you by the specified door. Acca has requested to accompany you."

"As I have told her in the past, she may come with me," the young man said, "What of Barty?"

"He is waiting with the package as we speak, and is itching to go," she said somewhat humorously, "He's even more excited than you sound."

"Anyone would sound more excited than I do," the Devil himself stated, and it was the truth, though only one woman or girl believed otherwise, "Inform my companions that I shall be finished with my own preparations shortly and shall be with them soon."

"I'm sure Acca shall be delighted to know that," Charity said, "Barty though..."

"He'll wait, else I rip his soul to pieces," the Devil stated emotionlessly and dispassionately.

It took him only a few minutes to accomplish all of his duties for the day or whatever time it was. He changed into something just as comfortable as his daily routine wear, and proceeded to join his companions at the specified meeting place. It was actually a rather simply looking wooden door found at Headquarter, what made it rather special was that it could only be opened by one Being. Him. The Devil himself. It was his personal door, it even had his name and many titles and nicknames on it written on a single golden plaque.

The door was the main doorway to a maze of doors, shortcuts to other worlds and realities. The door could also be used for the purpose of going to another place, one where doors were meaningless as the only thing found there was empty space. The Mists of the In-Between.

"Are you two ready?" the Devil uncharacteristically asked with a bit of jolliness in his voice, it kind of sent a lot of demons and devils scurrying off to check if their side in the war had lost and that their Lord and Master had finally lost it. It left Charity chuckling, with her husband checking to make sure that no one that was not supposed to be there was there or not there. Barty looked scared, while Acca simply smiled as she had a feeling he did it for laughs even though it really did creep out a lot of the things that go bump in the night.

"Yes! Let's go already!" Acca happily exclaimed as she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, where they were going was going to be snowing as it was a fortress on a mountain top, or as close to the peak of the mountain that is.

"Y-Yes, sir," Barty said, slightly still feeling the effects or unease he felt by being in close proximity with an uncharacteristic Devil. He chalked the out of characterness of his boss to the time of the year.

"Then let us be off," the Devil said, his door swinging open. He walked in, followed by Acca and Barty taking the tail end of the trio that walked into the burning darkness that was the portal.

"Have fun you three!" Charity shouted after them as the door closed shut, she then turned to her husband, "Do you think they'll have fun?"

"Acca and Barty, sure," Tristan said confidently, "The Boss? Depends on your definition of fun."

"Oh, right," Charity said, "But I do know that I'll be having fun."

"Indeed," her husband said, "Alex is already raising Hell at the Hellsing compound, so we've got our home all to ourselves. He he he."

"Yeah," Charity said after putting on some sunglasses and beginning to drag her husband away.

#

The lake was frozen solid, the ice as black as the water itself. Yet a boat still sat atop the sheet waiting for her passengers to board, there were quite a number of them. The boat was docked at the dead end of the Black Lake, not the one with a school but with the structure which the school that had such a lake was modeled after.

"_Get in the boat already! I don't want to be late!_" Death loudly said, as the rest of his immediate family piled into the boat, his other forms already on the thing and manning the oars in the place of the skeletons that normally manned the things.

"Relax dear, we'll get there on time," Helena told her husband while her twin sons and their significant others made sure that the things they needed to bring with them were all there.

"Father, relax, you're DEATH for crying out loud! You're never late! Just early or on time!" Julianus exclaimed in his attempt to calm his normally relaxed father.

"Wish us out of here Elsa," Wishmaster told his daughter-in-law, "It's the fastest way to calm Us down."

"Alright father," Elsa said, "Though before that, what are the conditions? The payment?"

"This isn't the time for that!" Letum shouted, panicked, "We've gotta rush! Time waits for no one, and We don't want to have to hear the jaunting taunts of Time!"

"Payment is for the forms of Death to relax," Wishmaster said, "So wish already!"

"Just do it," Nora said, she was still unused to the presence of the everliving bringer of the the opposite, yet still part, of life.

"I wish we could get to _His_ fortress already!" Elsa intoned a little forcefully.

"Wish granted," Wishmaster said as snowflakes swirled around the boat, and a tornado of ice and snow whirled around the boat, and lifted it up into what looked to be a massive cloud.

"Here we go!" Letum shouted from the crow's nest.

"_We'll get there yet!_" Death shouted alongside himself.

A few of the Death Reapers decided to slip into the transportational tornado of cold, along with some Dementors, they justified their actions and joining their boss' family as being their protection detail. Though if that were true, they wouldn't have been brining some cheer and excitement of their own with them.

#

In another set of realities another was preparing for the journey ahead. He took only two people with him, as they were the two that would not really be missed all that much and could actually leave the world for a little while. But before they actually left, he was just finishing a rather complex spell and ritual. He was planning on breaking a lot of rules just for this one monumental event, not really caring much about the consequences, but he had a feeling that he could get away with breaking the _Rules_ this one time.

"You need us to do anything?" Lismosyni Fos, the elven god, asked, "I mean...since...well..."

"Well?" Magic himself asked slightly irritably.

"You _are_ attempting to break _Those Rules_," Fos said, a little bit worriedly.

"I don't really think we're equipped to help here," Pitch the Onyx Molder stated, sounding rather enlightened at that moment, "But then we're talking about Magic here, anything could happen."

"You should have simply kept your trap shut, he looks as if he could smite you right about now," Fos stated, while glaring slightly at his fellow higher power.

"Shut up, the both of you! I need to concentrate, there is much volatile and fickle power involved in this ritual! I am not the only Power part of if!" Magic shouted at them, he had almost caused Imagination to implode.

"Shutting up," Fos said, even going so far as to do the zipping up of his mouth, a literal zipper appearing and taking the place of his mouth.

"Ditto," Pitch said, mimicking his fellow higher power, but with the added effect of the symbol for silence in video games hovering over his head.

"Good," Magic said grumpily, then his faced scrunched up in conentration, runic symbols and a bunch of other symbols filled up the air around the plateu they had perched themselves on. Magic then began to hum, it was nearly non-existent, then it built up or grew in volume, from a hum it became akin to an earthquake's rumbling. Then there was a sudden explosion, the light of which was comparable to a billion suns going super nova at the exact same time, and the viewer managed to somehow live to tell the tale of it. Of course considering that the three atop the plateu were higher powers, that was entirely possible.

From out of the blinding light a bunch of people dropped to the ground, their sudden appearance must have disoriented them. One of the new arrivals sported a shock of beautiful silvery hair, while another looked to be a young man around seventeen. They were mostly in robes, the apparent garb of the culture in which they primarily belonged.

"Where in the world?" one of the group said in bewilderment.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," another said, quoting a semi-fictional character from some movie.

"Cool, it worked," Magic said, a little bit surprised. His statement was followed by the rising bodies to all turn in his direction, and the following dogpile almost caused the earthen structure or masterpiece to crumble beneath the force of their pile up.

"Permission to speak, mon capitan?" Fos asked, raising his hand, while Pitch looked on with a bit of longing.

"Yes?" Magic asked, after managing to disentagle himself from the joyous bunch of limbs, "Speak Fos.

"Time's running, we might not make it on time," the elf stated, "Perhaps this merry making and rejoicing, though temporary might be relocated elsewhere?"

"Good idea," Magic agreed, then turned his attention to the relatively new arrivals, "I know that there is much that we all wish to share with one another, much things to catch up on, but we really must leave this junction between the earth and sky. It was only thanks to the event that we are heading for that I managed to break the _Rules_ to get all of you here."

"Alright, let's go then," one of the women said, "What's this important event that the _Rules_ have bent to its will?"

"You'll all see or find out when we get to _His_ fortress," Magic said, and began to gather pure power, and not simply himself, and used it all to tear a hole through reality, shredding temporarily the boundary between worlds, existences, realities, universes, dimension. He opened a doorway leading to the Train, where the Conductor was waiting for them.

"Let's go Pitch!" Fos shouted as he noticed that his fellow was marveling at the achievement of rendering something so primal and grand temporarily breached.

"Coming!" the Onyx Molder called back, as he bounded onto the revealed platform of the inter-dimensional-or-whatever-it-was train station.

#

"Get your rears in gear already!" Time shouted over the noise that was the port area that his rather extensive family had gathered at, his realities of responsibility had to be temporarily stopped in order for his family, and close friends, to be able to join him on the momentous occasion that was a celebration being held at a certain member of _Those Five_'s home, or one of them for that matter.

"Order in the port!" one of Time's sons shouted.

"Get in line!" another shouted.

"Move it or lose it boys!" one of his daughters shouted, which caused quite a number of the family and friends to get moving, and boarding the rather large blimp that had been created to bring them all to the location of the celebration which was high atop a mountain that was higher than any on their very own homeworld.

"Are the crates loaded?" Time asked his children, the ones helping him with the preparations for the journey.

"All crates loaded and accounted for, everything ready for our quest," Satus, the First Son, reported, complete with salute, said.

"No need to salute," Time said, "If everything's ready, then inform the captain of this aerial vessel to get the show on the road."

"Gotcha, dad!" Satus said as he pulled out a walkie talkie with Pokemon designs on it, and spoke into it, "The Lord and Master of Time has given the signal! Let's get out of here!"

"Ten-Four! Roger! Over and out!" the voice on the other end was heard saying.

"Father?" Satus said, getting his father's attention back to the present, as the much younger looking man stared out into the horizon of the direction that they were to be headed for.

"Hmm?" Time asked.

"Any words for the family before the voyage offically begin?" Satus asked.

"Oh, right of course," Time said, then addressed the masses that were his family, immediate family mostly, "Now remember, while this is considered to be a celebration that we are going to, I expect ALL of you to be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

A menacing and intimidating aura and presence spread out all over the part of the blimp that they were all riding in.

"SIR YES SIR!" all those present shouted in reply, and the aura of bloodlust and death vanished instantly.

"Good," Time said, "While time waits for no man, I have a feeling that if we don't get going we'll be late!"

#

He had a thing for the color red, he loved blood a lot too. He wasn't some vampire, some no-life king, he was something else entirely. He was an emperor, and as loathe as he was to temporarily abandon or relinquish his role as a ruler, protector, etcetera, he couldn't help but do it. After all, it isn't everyday that one receives an invitation to a celebration hosted by one of _Those Five_, even his almost-hated nemesis Tentei had been invited, it was probably just to spite the two of them. They had to leave their world at the same time too.

So there they were riding on the back of a Western Dragon, it was so surreal as Kurai couldn't really recall every really enjoying such an experience. A flying hybrid of a magical creature, and a number of monsters, but never a dragon, as far as he could remember anyways. There were a few gaps in his memory, but that was probably due to drinking too much. That crimson liquid could really get one knocked out cold, too much of anything is bad for you.

So there he was, accompanied by the closest beings or people he could call his friends and or family, emperors in their own right, as well as his servants or subordinates, even the massive Orochi had shrunk down in size to join him. They were all leaving their home to venture forth into the home world of one of _Those Five_, one of the five that were closest to what was termed or called Imagination itself.

There had been a hitch hiker partway through their journey, there were two of them actually, one was a ruler in his own right, of a people known as the Monopolians, while the other was a twenty-three year old proofreader who carried a bunch of pens and a single green notebook with him. He asked the party to simply call him FM, though wouldn't elaborate what the letters stood for. He too had an invitation to the celebration.

They flew across the skies, the neverending skies, having already crossed the boundaries that separated the different realities, lives, worlds, and the like, from one another a few minutes ago.

The dragons had stopped to pick up FM just as they were crossing over. He had just been sitting on a blue stool, patiently waiting for their arrival, or so he told Kurai. It was believable enough, as Kurai had already seen many amazing and, for most, unbelieveable things happen, he had done some of those things as well.

So there they were, flying through the skies, up and over and under some clouds shaped like party favors.

Then a second flight of dragons joined them, on the backs of the majestic creatures were a bunch of technicolored people, technicolored in the sense that their outfits clashed with what must have been their professions, orange was not the color a ninja was supposed to wear. It clearly screamed kill me, but no one else really seemed to notice or mind, save for him.

One among their number clearly screamed Power, or so Kurai thought. He could feel the chained and hidden potential just below the surface, wishing to be let loose, but being firmly restrained. The man was powerful, Kurai knew that, it was the extent or the potiential of the man that Kurai was unsure of. This train of thought led him to wanting to test himself against this seemingly familiar character.

There was something else, as they neared the summit of the mountain, where the home of their host was located. A train suddenly tore its way through some sort of fabric in space and time, loaded into it was power as well, a more mystical or mythical kind, one which Kurai himself was rather very much familiar with.

After the arrival of the aerial locomotive came a blimp, the likes of which would never have been seen even on Jupiter.

A tornado of ice and snow then suddenly appeared before the dragon he rode on, the majestic creature having to swerve away lest it be hit by the cold touch of death that could be felt in the eye of the storm. Kurai hadn't really been expecting the anthropomorphic personification of death to be standing atop the crow's nest shouting '_Hurry up!_'.

The really unexpected arrival was the small family, or small in comparison to the blimp's occupants, was the sudden arrival of horse drawn chariots bearing riders who chose to dress in a similar manner as the Greeks and Romans once did, though they clearly wore underwear, clean ones, some actually had pants on. With their timely arrival, the procession of guests became a bit more orderly. Night was also drawing near, and Kurai never thought that he'd ever see chariots with headlights in his life. But there they were, lighting the way to the fortress that was slowly growing in a kind of glow.

As the dragon landed, and her passengers disembarked, including the emperor known as Kurai, the arrivals were able to witness something else, a steady stream of what looked like an invading army began to pour over the side of the mountain, then quickly setting camp. It became apparent that it really was an army, but whose or what's army it was, was another question entirely.

A man with a shock of sun kissed blonde hair finally jumped onto the flatter area where everyone else that was invited were standing, clutched in one hand was the inviation, a moment or so later he was joined by his own party.

"Oh, looks like the Ten Masters has decided to grace us with his presence after all these years," one of the inhabitants of the fortress that was leading the different groups to the fortress entrance commented. Kurai didn't know who or what exactly was the Ten Masters, but he had a feeling it was the blonde haired man.

As they were all nearing the fortress, the sound of flapping wings was heard, and most, including Kurai, couldn't help but look in the direction of the source of the sound.

What the Beings saw was an angel, or at least that was what he looked like, the wings folded and vanished once his feet touched the ground, the sound of cracking and pops filled the air, as more people arrived. The angel had an invitation to the celebration as well.

Following the arrival of the Heavenly Being, or apparently Heavenly Being, was something like a ghost train, thuogh a parade of a hundred or more demons could be a better description. There wasn't just one train of monsters, there were a few more. There were also a few more late arrivals. The guests were arrviving.

#

The Great Hall was filled to the brim, or at least that's what it looked like. But in reality, the hall could expand exponentially to fit in all of Imagination if it had to, and at one point in time, it did. The host of the night's even stood amongst his _brothers_ atop a raised platform at the front of the hall.

"My fellows! Beings! Powers! Guardians! Gods and more! We are gathered here today for the joint celebration of one of the most joyous celebrations in all the worlds!" the host of the night's event being none other than Toukou Kyonshi or Kyonshi Toukou depending on what part of the world one was in, his voice was magnified to reach the entirety of the hall, "It's been some time since the last time I had this many guests within the hallowed halls of my keep, my fortress, my home...or one of them anyway."

His statement was met with a smattering of laughs from the guests.

"Before my _brother _gets any more sidetracked, I think it's time that I took over," Crius Crossworld said after stealing the not really necessary or working microphone from the hands of the _animated corpse_, "We've already had dinner, but the main event is coming right up! So without further ado.."

"What's an 'ado'?" someone from the crowd loudly asked, the question met with quite a bit of laughter.

"Never you mind that, young one," Shadow Shaijo stated, as stepped up to the speaker and whacking him on the back of the head, before reappearing on the raised platform among his fellows.

"As I was saying," Crius said, "Without further ado...Nul if you would please, start the countdown."

"Time!" Nul Nusquam shouted, as he and the End and the Void unveiled a massive clock positioned high above the raised platform, the hands were nearing the number twelve, and the seconds hand was moving ever closer as well, "What are the changing seasons and years to us? Nothing! But what is this time that we all cherish! Anticipate, and live every day in each of our own ways?"

"Countdown starting!" Time, commonly Aetas, shouted, "T-minus twelve!"

"Eleven!" Crius and the rest of the _Five _counted down.

"**Ten!"**

Those gathered in the hall shouted as one, in preparation for one of the most anticipated events of the year, or regular calendar at least.

"**Nine!"**

Party poppers were being passed around, when one is Time itself passing such a large quantity was child's play.

"**Eight!"**

One would think that such a celebration was a hassle to organize, but to the organizers it was well worth the tireless nights, and long hours of preparation.

"**Seven!"**

The food and drinks that were to be consumed to celebrate something that was always found in the hearts of All were ignored in favor of the countdown, but there sure were a lot of sweets.

"**Six!"**

Who said that fireworks should be limited to appearing only during New Year's? Some workers were setting up outside in preparation for later on in the evening.

"**Five!"**

So close, yet so far away.

"**Four!"**

The moment was oh so near, and so the volume of the voices grew ever louder.

"**Three!"**

Not a single person could help him or herself from joining in on the countdown, the final numbers were about to pass their lips.

"**Two!"**

For some, the new year wasn't so big a deal, and with so many living in different time lines or flows of time, such a change from new to old was old news, but this event was something to be anticipated, even though it was said that each and everyone celebrated and held the meaning behind the event in their hearts all year round.

"**One!"**

It was so near...

"**ZERO!"**

There was a sudden, yet expected and welcome, explosion of energy, it was quite a rush..

"**Merry Christmas!"**__the entirety of the Hall boomed with the greeting, all the while FM took notes of the occasion and the event, for posterity's sake, or so he claimed, as he sat in his own little corner as the whole of Imagination rejoiced and began to really party. Had he been in his own world, he would have had to go through a Mass, he was Roman Catholic, and the songs would be in Filipino. But he had been invited, expressly invited by these Beings, by friends.

"Stop working and join the fun!" Alexandre Westwurld told him as he dragged him away from his corner of the Hall to join in the festivities.

"Maybe later, someone's gotta write this stuff down you know," FM told the Master of the West worlds, "Just let me finish the first part, and I'll join you."

"You had better," Alex said, "Happy or Merry Christmas to you anyway."

"Same to you too," FM said, as he returned to his seat with a small smile on his face, he then thought to himself, '_Maybe its not so cold after all...I'm dreaming of a white christmas, but with all this happiness and cheer, I guess I can have myself a merry little chrisrtmas._'

"*"

#

#

#

_Late by a day or so, but here it is._

**Merry Christmas To One And All!**

"***"**

_My justification of why this is placed under the category of Harry Potter is due to the fact that most of the characters mentioned are simply Harry Potters from alternate universes with different names, it would get quite confusing to keep repeating the name Harry Potter, wouldn't it. _

_This is a mass crossover of all of my fanfics, the lengthier ones, but focusing more on the Harry Potter ones, while the Naruto ones play a more minor role, since those ones haven't been update in quite some time._

_Once again, Merry Christmas, and advanced Happy New Year!_


End file.
